donkeykongfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Donkey Konga
'Donkey Konga'' ''(derivado de Donkey Kong y conga), es una serie de videojuegos de género musical creados por Namco y Nintendo. El protagonista de estos juegos es el personaje Donkey Kong, uno de los iconos clásicos en la historia de Nintendo y de los videojuegos en general. El juego y sus personajes están tematizados basados en la serie Donkey Kong Country. El objetivo del juego es lograr el mejor puntaje posible al sonar los DK Bongos y aplaudir al ritmo de la música, acorde a las instrucciones en la pantalla. thumb|el [[Banana Pajaro cameo]] Desarrollo #Kaze no La La La (Tema de entrada de Detective Conan) #Mata Aeru Hi Made (Tema de cierre de Doraemon) #Kirby! (Tema de entrada de Hoshi no Kirby) #Hamutarou tottoko Uta (Tema de entrada de Tottoko Hamutarou) #Advance Adventure (Tema de entrada de Pokémon Advance Generation) #The Galaxy Express 999 (Tema de Ginga Tetsudou 999) #Colors #Momoiro Kata Omoi #Ashita ga Aru sa #Fly High #Shake #Koi no Dance Site #Mini Moni Jan-ken-pyon! #Desire - Jouretsu - #Ashita he no Tobira (Tema de entrada de Ainori) #Love Somebody (Tema de entrada de Odoru Daichosasen) #We are the One - Bokura ha hitotsu (Tema de cierre de Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger) #Hyokkori Youtan Shima (Tema del programa del mismo nombre) #Ai No Uta (Tema del comercial de Pikmin) #Legend of Stafy #Donkey Konga (Canción principal del juego) #Super Mario Theme (Tema de Super Mario Bros.) #DK Rap (Tema de Donkey Kong 64) #Mori no Kumasan #Clarinet no Kowashichatta #Okina Furui Tokei #La Bamba #Mamba No. 5 #Mashu Ke Nada #Hungary March #Turkish March #Oklahoma Mixer Versión americana #All The Small Things - blink 182 #Bingo #Busy Child - The Crystal Method #Dancing in the Street - Martha Reeves & The Vandella #DK Rap (Donkey Kong 64 Theme) #''Donkey Konga Theme'' #Happy Birthday to You #Hungarian Dance No. 5 in G Minor - Johannes Brahms #The Impression That I Get - Mighty, Mighty Bosstones #I Think I Love You - Kaci #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Itsy Bitsy Spider #''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' #Canción de The Legend of Zelda #Like Wow - Leslie Carter #The Loco-Motion - Little Eva #Louie Louie - The Kingsmen #Canción de Super Mario Bros. #On the Road Again - Willie Nelson #Oye Como Va - Santana #Para Los Rumberos #Canción de entrada de Pokémon (en inglés) #Right Here, Right Now - Jesus Jones #Rock Lobster - The B52's #Rock This Town - Stray Cats #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #She'll Be Comin' 'Round the Mountain #Shining Star - Jump 5 #Sing, Sing, Sing (With a Swing) #Stupid Cupid - Mandy Moore #Turkish March - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart #We Will Rock You - Queen #What I Like About You #Whip It - Devo #"Wild Thing" - The Troggs #Yankee Doodle Dandy #You Can't Hurry Love - Diana Ross & The Supremes Versión europea #Lady Marmalade - Labelle #Canned Heat - Jamiroquai #Don't Stop Me Now - Queen #Alright - Supergrass #The Locomotion - Atomic Kitten #Dancing In The Street - The Mamas & the Papas #Para Los Rumberos - Carlos Santana #Sing, Sing, Sing (With A Swing) #You Can't Hurry Love - The Supremes #All The Small Things - Blink 182 #Oye Como Va - Carlos Santana #Louie Louie - The Kinks #99 Red Balloons - Nena #The Impression That I Get - Mighty, Mighty Bosstones #Busy Child - The Crystal Method #Tubthumping - Chumbawamba #I Want You Back - Jackson 5 #Cosmic Girl - Jamiroquai #Richard III - Supergrass #Wild Thing - Bryan Adams #September - Earth, Wind & Fire #Back For Good - Take that #Hungarian Dance #5 in G Minor - Johannes Brahms #Marcha Turca - W.A. Mozart #''Super Mario Bros.'' Theme #''Donkey Kong Country'' Theme #''The Legend of Zelda'' Theme #Rainbow Cruise (Super Mario 64) #''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Opening #''Donkey Konga'' Theme #DK Rap Galería thumb|left|234px|[[Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong]] de:Donkey Konga en:Donkey Konga Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos de Gamecube